


el gato de stiles

by princerumati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: stiles se ha conseguido un gato... un gato demonio.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	el gato de stiles

—¡Ya llegué!— vociferó Stiles, entrando en el loft. Todas las miradas fueron hacia él, sus amigos se encontraban un poco sorprendidos de verlo allí antes de tiempo. Se supone que Stiles había salido de la ciudad a unas pequeñas vacaciones con su padre y no lo verían por dos semanas.

Solamente había pasado una semana y él estaba allí, como si nada, entrando con una sonrisa de lado a lado, sus orbes avellana brillando con vivacidad y con un gato negro en sus brazos.

Todo parecía muy normal, excepto por el hecho de que ese gato negro tenía cuernos en su pequeña cabeza. Grandes cuernos que iban hacia atrás en forma de medio espiral y de un color cobrizo oscuro. Aquel gato miraba a su alrededor con ojos grandes y curiosos, en una posición perezosa en los brazos del adolescente.

—¿Y ese gato?— el primero en emitir palabra fue Isaac. Parecía ser el único, además de Scott, que estaba acostumbrado a las sorpresas que Stiles solía llevarles.

—Oh, él es Cuernitos, mi mascota— presentó, besando los cuernos del gato con cariño. El felino parecía encantado de recibir atención del castaño y ronroneo levemente, dejándose mimar aún más.

— Los gatos no tienen cuernos, Stiles— recordó Scott.

— Detalles— se encogió de hombros el niño, sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes entretanto se sentaba en el sillón y acomodaba a su gato a su lado.

— ¿Es lo que creo que es...?— la voz de Lydia sonaba vacilante, observando con creciente horror al gato en el sofá.

— Es un gato demonio— puntualizó Peter. La curiosidad se podía ver en sus orbes azules, no quitando su vista de la nueva mascota.

— Lo quiero lejos de mi casa— demandó Derek, sintiéndose amenazado por la presencia abrumadora.

Todos podían sentir que ese gato no era buenas noticias, manteniendo una distancia segura del demonio. Todos lo sabían excepto Stiles.

Stiles clavó su vista en el lobo feroz, profundamente dolido del rechazo que mostraba contra su nuevo y hermoso bebé. — Sólo quería que vieran a mi hijo, ¿por qué eres tan malo con él?

—... Es un demonio— devolvió Derek, sin apartar la vista del gato.

— Y tú eres un hombre lobo, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan racista?— sin ninguna duda, Stiles sabía usar las palabras, dejando sin argumentos a Derek.

— Es peligroso— salió Lydia a defender la causa.

— ... Pero es lindo — contestó. — Y tierno— agregó, besando al gato en su lindo cuerno. — Y me ama— aclaró, como si eso resolviera el problema.

—... Su verdadera forma es horrible y monstruosa— comentó Peter.

Stiles le cubrió las orejas al gato y lo miró ofendido. —¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a mi bebé? ¡Pídele una disculpa, Peter Hale!— reprendió, la vehemencia en su voz, hizo que alguien como Peter diera un paso atrás. El adolescente, al ver que no pensaba en decir nada, se levantó de su asiento y cogió al gato. — Parece que no somos bienvenidos aquí, Cuernitos— le habló a su bebé, dispuesto a salir por esa puerta.

— ¡Es un demonio, Stiles! — repitió Peter, tratando de alcanzarlo. — Te hará daño, no son criaturas que puedas manejar y poner en una correa.

—... Los gatos no usan correa— respondió sin voltear.

— ¡STILES!— gritaron todos los presentes, sus expresiones preocupadas.

—...¡Él no es malo, demonio o no, es mi maldito gato! — finalmente, los miró, abrazando a la gran bola de pelos en sus brazos.

— ¡¿Qué tiene eso que ver con una posible amenaza aquí?!— Lydia era la voz cantante en la discusión.

— Stiles— el tono de Derek era amenazante, porque jamás podían tener una conversación tranquila sin que él amenazara la vida de Stiles.

Stiles estaba acostumbrado a ignorar su tono. —... No— advirtió el castaño, negándose a ceder en esto.

— Hermano— el llamado de su amigo llegó a sus oídos.

— No lo haré.

Isaac, mientras tanto, se había ido de la habitación a por algo de comer, sabiendo que la disputa no terminaría pronto.

El gato en sus brazos veía la discusión de manera tranquila, como si eso no tuviera nada que ver con él.

La controversia llegó a tal grado, que los gritos e insultos salían por todas partes.

Stiles estaba dispuesto a ganar y no ceder a su bebé.

Y cuando la manada decidió usar la fuerza para tomar al gato, el felino resopló enojado y se estiró en los brazos de Stiles, saltando de sus brazos al suelo. El silencio se hizo en la sala, los movimientos se detuvieron por completo.

El gato demoníaco, actuó como alguien que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, abrió sus fauces en un bostezo y volvió a estirarse antes de que sus extremidades se transformarán en un cuerpo humano de más de un metro ochenta.

Pronto, ya no había un gato. En su lugar, había un hombre con el cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado, facciones atractivas y afiladas, orbes oscuros y brillantes. Su constitución era esbelta y podías notar que debajo de su camiseta negra había abdominales, sus piernas eran largas como las de un modelo y quedaban exquisitas en esos jeans oscuros. Les sonrió a la manada mientras se colocaba al lado de Stiles en una posición protectora. —... Deberían dejar de molestar a Stiles— fue todo lo que dijo, en un tono bajo y sensual.

Inesperadamente, Stiles guardaba silencio y no miraba a ninguno de sus amigos con consciencia culpable.

El silencio se extendió por unos segundos más.

— ¡Sorpresa!— exclamó Stiles de manera incómoda. — Él es Cuernitos—volvió a presentar.

— Prefiero que me llamen Rafael— corrigió al adolescente, con ternura en sus orbes.

Peter se recuperó rápido de su sorpresa inicial. —... ¿Algo que quieras decirnos, Stiles?

— Estoy emparejado...— lanzó la bomba. — De forma muy _muy_ accidental con un gato demonio.

— Hicimos un pacto de sangre— agregó Rafael. — Su vida está ligada a la mía.

— ¡¿Te follaste a un menor?! — Peter estaba enojado, su ceño fruncido.

— Le hice el amor— declaró de forma arrogante Rafael. — Toda la semana mientras su padre dormía en la otra habitación— se jactó. — Y no deberías juzgarme, tal parece que tú también tuviste tus noches con Stiles, Señor no te folles a los menores.

La sala quedó en silencio.

— Tío...— fue la primera vez que Derek se dirigía a Peter con ese nombre.

— Cuando lo toqué, no era virgen— volvió a decir el demonio.

— ¿También se acostaron con Stiles?— Isaac salió de la cocina, su boca llena de comida, con un plato de sándwiches en su mano. — Genial.

Lydia oculto su expresión pero claramente se podía ver cómo luchaba con las ganas de reírse. 


End file.
